


51Shades of wrong

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Chair Sex, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Naughty Touching, Porn Watching, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Watching Porn Together, ant fifty shades of gray, harsh mentions of fifty shades of gray, horny belle, horny mr gold, sex in the work place, smut without plot, the movie their making is the sequel to fifty shades of gray, timbrl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: during the making of a certain. sequel..the frustrated director and his sweet assistant have an amorous encounter while editing the films erotic sex scenes. written for a monthly rumbelling. October promptsSmut: Watching Porn Together. Warning, a wee bit of fifty shades of gray bashing.





	

the unpleasant director and his  
loyal assistant had been siting in  
the editing room for the last 5-hours. trying to edit this utter crap!  
into something resembling  
adequate picture. 

their editor had quit, leaving the daunting job of editing the film   
to the ill tempered director.   
and his ever opinionated bookish assistant. they were practically living on coffee. drinking way to much damn Starbucks! just to function, 

it had been the production from hell. how in the hell did this shit get greenlit for a sequel?   
who thought it was a good idea  
to make another one to theses?   
it was pure trash!   
and how had he become  
roped into it again?   
the irritated director contemplated.   
and not for the first time, 

their lead actor had quit right in the middle of production. their leading lady couldn't act for shit! despite, coming from a prestigious lineage of actors. amazingly, she had even less chemistry with the new lead   
then the first. it was nothing but a production nightmare. the author of this utter crap was breathing down their necks! they weren't allowed to make any kind of changes! she ran the making of this movie more then the Studio. this whole thing was an utter failure. nightmare,   
he should have quit early on like the last director had. well,  
at least he was nearing the end.   
he bitterly thought.  
they just finished shooting all the principal so called erotic sex scenes. most of the acts portrayed were truly cringe-worthy. 

 

They were frustrated. exhausted, and this endless idiotic sex scenes were getting on his last nerve! 

 

when she put her hand on his thigh. he looked at her startled and confusion written plainly on his face. her expression remained blank as she continued to stare at the screen. his own eyes remained fixated on her little hand slowly moving up his inner thigh. his breath hitch  
then stopped all together when she grabbed his crotch! he looked at her then and saw a wicket grin on her face. his body shuddered with arousal as she continued to cup him. her stare never leaving the screen,   
'was this turning her on? or..was  
she toying with him?' the unasked  
question lingered unanswered.  
his own hand reached out to touch her in return. placing his hand on her knee her legs instantly parted for him and he cocked his eyebrow. riveted, with out further discussion his hand moved up her skirt she readjusted herself in her seat granting him better access.   
he turned his gaze to the over the top ridiculous. near pornographic, images on the screen. as his hand reached her panties he maneuvered his finger inside. and found her not wet. only moist, he looked at her  
her expression had not altered it was still fixed on the graphic sex scene. he was already hard from her madding touch his hand slowly withdrew from her when she grabbed his hand! and guided him back up her skirt. he palmed her, uncertain on how to continue when she sighed. he looked at her then and met her gaze. she was biting her lip intently looking at him  
like she wanted to eat him alive!  
if he wasn't already hard that look alone would have killed him!  
his fingers teased her again this time finding her wet. she wiggled her panties down her legs allowing him better movement. he was  
three fingers deep inside her when she undid his zipper and slowly began to stroke his hard cock.  
he made unintelligible sounds when she touched him and bucked into her hand. unable to even try to  
focus on the filth up on the screen. anymore, he pulled his fingers out  
of her to rub her cilt with his thumb. teasing her as she was teasing him. she moaned and wiggled in her chair trying in vain to find enough friction. he grinned almost viciously suddenly more aroused by her neediness.  
she looked at him with the most adorable dirty look and he chuckled. titling her head to the side she suddenly released him and his satisfied grin fell. she stood up with out warning and hiked up her skirt. revealing her aroused state to him. he subconsciously licked his lips while she gazed into his bewildered eyes. as she straddled him he lost all ability to breath when she lined  
them up. and with absolutely gorgeous smile sank down on him. he involuntary buck his hips and she moaned. they monetarily closed their eyes in elation. as they slowly  
moved trying to find a rhythm.  
his hands found her hips as hers balanced on his shoulders.  
at first he guided her slow tentative movements then she was bouncing on his hard cock staring into his eyes with a gleeful hunger. and with that look he was ready to explode.  
their eyes locked as she had her  
first orgasm. while riding out her climax he began to roughly rub her swollen cilt and she cried out as  
they came in unison.   
both breathing heavily,   
she remained in his lap even tho he'd softened.   
she nervously bit her lip.  
her uncertain gaze found his and they smiled. perhaps making this glorified porno wasn't the worst thing they had ever done. after all, 

 

of course it wasn't that simple..  
it was another 3-months of reshoots. and heated arguments between  
the author and the director.  
another 3-months of production hell. and dirty little encounters between director and assistant. before  
the film was ready to be released. and they could finally wash their hands of the whole thing.

and then there was the premiere.

when he walked the red carpet  
he was alone. she was not by  
his side. his interviews with the press were short as he made his way  
into the theater. they sat together, preparing themselves for the excruciating task of watching  
the disgusting display of filth and shocking careless misinterpretation of an BDSM relationship.   
now that it was all over. this was  
sure to be the most embarrassing film he'd ever done! and he would regret it with every fiber of his being until his dying days. but..  
Her little hand had found his in the darkness of theater. they held hands threw out the whole movie both of them becoming very aroused during a certain..scene,recalling their first passionate tryst. after the movie had ended they sneaked away from the crowd and press. finding a dark secluded place to re-enact   
their own little dirty deeds.


End file.
